


this isn't a game

by callistawolf



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Sultry Sunday Smut Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few days dry spell, Oliver gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this isn't a game

**Author's Note:**

> This is for week #4 of StilettoRoyalty's Sultry Sunday Smut Series. The prompt was: Wicked Games: Love and Loathing in Starling City. 
> 
> Only one week behind now!

“This isn’t some kind of _game_ , Oliver,” Felicity hissed as he pulled her from the ballroom and steered her down the darkened hallway.  

“You’re damn right its not,” he growled.  

His fingers were tight on her arm and her heels clattered noisily on the marble tile as he strode with her away from the benefit gala.She was glad, momentarily, that she’d selected a shorter gown for this function as she’d have surely tripped by now with a longer hem. 

She wasn’t sure what had come over Oliver; one moment she’d been talking with a few investors and the next he was dragging her away, wearing his best caveman impression on his face. 

“What the hell is your problem?” she demanded. 

“My problem,” he muttered as he halted before a door and yanked it open, “is that I’m tired of you ignoring me and flirting with every other guy at this benefit.”

Felicity snatched her arm from his grip and stalked ahead of him into the room.He shut the door behind them and stood before it, his hands now buried in the pockets of his tuxedo trouser pants.  

“Seriously?You’re _jealous_?”

“Can you blame me?With you in that dress?” 

She blinked, looking down at the red sheath dress that stopped at her knees and hugged all her curves just right.She knew she looked good in this dress and, yeah, she’d hoped Oliver would notice that.He’d been a royal asshole to her the last few days.Their relationship was still new and they were both still a little uncertain of how to deal with the newness of the intimacy between them.They’d had a fight earlier in the week which had caused Oliver to stay at the loft with Thea instead of at her apartment with her like he had been since they’d first started sleeping together last month.They hadn’t touched each other since and Felicity for one was nearing her breaking point.So maybe that’s why she’d worn this dress tonight.And yeah, maybe she’d piled on the charm extra thick with the investors for the new Queen Industries she and Oliver were still trying to get off the ground.  

“What are you going to do about it?” she challenged him, enjoying the way his blue eyes darkened.  

Jaw set, he strode across the room and had her in his arms a second later. His lips crashed down onto hers in a kiss that was rough and bruising and Felicity welcomed it.It was about damned time. 

He lifted her easily, striding forward and plopping her down on the desk that sat before the bank of floor to ceiling windows at the back of the room.His palms smoothed up her legs, pushing them hem of her dress up with them and when he reached the waistband of her delicate underwear, he grabbed ahold and yanked, ripping them from her body.Felicity gasped but found the roughness, the desperation, was turning her on. 

She sat up and reached for his belt, slipping the leather free and yanking down the zipper, pushing at the trousers and his boxer briefs until they slid down his muscular thighs.Without hesitation, she reached for his cock, already hard for her.Normally, she was a bit more coy with him, teasing touches and shy glances.But tonight, she was frustrated and annoyed and so fucking _horny_.There was no time for coy right now. 

“Felicity!” Oliver cried out as she pumped him, rubbing her thumb over the leaking tip and spreading the pre-cum around the fat head of his cock. 

“Want you,” she muttered, scooting forward on the desk until her hips were at the edge.“Inside me.Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”Oliver grabbed her hip with one hand and his cock with another and with one push of his hips, buried himself inside of her. 

They both groaned loudly at the joining.Felicity knew she should be horrified at Oliver displaying such distasteful behavior, especially at a benefit gala that _they_ were hosting, but goddamn, he felt so fucking _good_ inside her.  

There was no going slow, no soothing words, no gentle stroking… this was hard and fast and desperate.  

“Shit, Felicity.”Oliver was grabbing her hips so hard that she knew she’d have bruises the next day and she didn’t even care.“God, you’re so fucking _tight_.”

He swiveled his hips a little on his next plunge and she momentarily saw stars. “Yes, just like that!”

Oliver set up a punishing rhythm and the sound of their flesh slapping nearly drowned out their cries.It was so rude and loud and classless but damn, if this frantic coupling didn’t hit the goddamn spot.  

“Get there, Felicity,” he growled, leaning down to nip at her lips. 

When she reached down to where they were joined, however, Oliver batted her hand away and replaced it with his own.He pressed his thumb against her clit before flicking it in a rhythm that matched up with his thrusts.It worked and moments later, Felicity felt her orgasm begin to crest, hovering at the edge, itching along her skin, begging to be let go.  

“Almost,” she gasped.“Fuck… almost!Oliver!” She screamed out as he pinched her clit at the same time as he slammed his hips and she went _flying_. 

“Fuck!Yes!” Oliver followed her over the edge, his hips stuttering and then he collapsed in a rumpled heap over her, just barely avoiding crushing her into the desk. His breath panted along her neck and she smoothed a hand over his hair which was damp with sweat. 

“God that was good,” he muttered, not even lifting his head. 

“It was,” she agreed.“But you could have just asked instead of dragging me out of the ballroom, you know.”

He raised his head then, giving her a skeptical look.“You would have snapped something at me and we would have ended up here anyhow.You know it.”

Okay, he had a point.She grinned, pushing up to press a kiss to his mouth.“Oh, darn.”

 


End file.
